Her Destroyed Dream
by prima-donna15
Summary: Padme's dream has finally come true. She's pregnant. If only her husband, Anakin, were home so often and not so angry all the time. What will Padme do?


A/N: This is my first Star Wars fic. I've been inspired by episode II which is a FANTASTIC movie. I recommend it to everyone. Before this movie I hardly paid attention to Star Wars, but now I love it. This fic focuses more on how Padme feels when Anakin begins to turn to the dark side and when she is pregnant. This fic will probably go until Padme separates the twins. I know some of my facts may not be correct, but I've never seen episodes V & VI and I barely understood the others. I've been reading up on Star Wars and it's universe lately, so hopefully I'll be an expert soon! By the way, starwars.com has a wonderful databank with more than you could ever want to know! Well, I hope you like this fic! Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Star Wars, this story wouldn't be *fan* fiction. Instead I'd be turning this into a movie and making millions off of it! By the way, I do own Verula. (Like that consoles me any)  
  
Her Destroyed Dream  
  
In her heart, Padme knew she was pregnant even before the signs began to appear. She had always wanted to be a mother, ever since she could remember, but she didn't think it would ever become a reality for her. As a queen, she couldn't allow herself to think about falling in love. That was, until Anakin came.  
  
Padme remembered the first time in ten years that she had laid eyes on him. The thing that seemed to strike her most was the intensity of his eyes. Those eyes didn't look *at* you, they looked *through* you into your very soul. Padme had acted cool and confident at that time, hiding her true feelings. She was ashamed to think she had fallen in love with a Jedi. Jedis weren't allowed to marry. Anakin, however, was different. He didn't care about the "rules", he just wanted her. That made Padme feel more special than she ever had in her life. How could she not fall for someone who was willing to give up everything for her? Padme was so happy when Anakin asked her to marry him. It was like a dream come true for her. Finally she had found true love. For awhile after the marriage, she and Anakin lived in happily married bliss. Padme adored the way Anakin would do little things to make her smile.  
  
However, Anakin was going through things Padme could never have even imagined. He began to change, he'd be angry, always angry, and soon their bliss was replaced by an awkward tension. Padme didn't even recognize Anakin at times, that gentle softness in his voice was gone. In fact, Anakin himself was usually gone. Padme never knew where he went, and that worried her even more than the changes. Finally, Padme couldn't take it anymore and confided in her dear friend, Obi-wan Kenobi. Obi-wan had noticed the changes, too, and was concerned for his Padawan.  
  
"Padme," he had told her, "if he ever hurts you in any way, you can come to me."  
  
"Obi-wan, you don't think that he's changed that much, do you?"  
  
"I don't know, Padme, I don't know," he said, worried. "But right now we can't rule out any possibilities concerning him."  
  
That was why, when she should be rejoicing, Padme was sobbing over the idea of her being pregnant. That was how her handmaiden, Verula, had found her, in the garden.  
  
"Padme, what is it?" Verula, had asked.  
  
"It's (sniff) nothing (sniff)."  
  
"Oh, Padme, is it about Anakin? What has he done now?" Verula asked, angrily.  
  
"No, it's not that," said Padme. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Verula froze in a moment of shock, then broke into a wide smile. She sat next to Padme, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Honey, why are you crying. I would think you'd be happy! You've always wanted to be a mother!"  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't supposed to be like this. I feel like I barely know Anakin, I can't say how he'll react to this. It wasn't supposed to be like this! It should be a happy event, but it's not. Not with the current situation," said Padme, sobbing loudly.  
  
Verula narrowed her eyes angrily. She was furious at Anakin for hurting her like this. Padme's dream throughout her entire life had been to me a mother. Now that it was finally coming true, it was ruined. Anakin had selfishly hurt Padme and destroyed her dream.  
  
"Oh, Padme, it isn't all that bad," Verula lied. Maybe it will make him stay home more and maybe he'll once again become the man you once knew."  
  
"You don't really believe that," accused Padme.  
  
The two sat in awkward silence for awhile, Verula not daring to deny the accusation. Suddenly Padme jumped up.  
  
"I need to see Obi-wan," she said.  
  
Padme found Obi-wan in the training room, practicing with his light saber. He put it away as he saw Padme approach. He was startled at the tears in her eyes. Obi-wan had never seen Padme cry. He always suspected that she held her tears for the privacy of her room.  
  
"Padme, what is it?" he asked in alarm.  
  
"Obi-wan, there is something I must tell you," she said, wiping away some of her tears. "I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. How shall I tell Anakin?"  
  
Obi-wan looked at her, he felt sorry for everything she was going through, and now, a child? This was too much. "Padme," he said, "you must tell Anakin as soon as possible. Tell him gently. Would you like me to be there when you tell him?"  
  
For a moment, Padme seriously considered accepting Obi-wan's offer, then thought the better of it. "No, this is something I must do on my own. I'll tell him the second he comes home, whenever that is. He's been gone longer than usual."  
  
"Yes, but I expect he'll be home soon. He still cares about you, whether you see ti or not," said Obi-wan.  
  
"Well, let's just hope so…" said Padme. "I think I'll retire now. It's getting late and I don't feel all too well."  
  
Later, while lying in bed, waiting for sleep to come, Padme thought of how she should tell Anakin, when suddenly she heard the mumbling of two hushed voices coming out. She realized who they were as they came closer to her room. Verula and…Anakin.  
  
"Let me go in there and tell her you're here. You can't just surprise her like this!" said Verula.  
  
"She's my wife, I can do what I please," came Anakin's reply.  
  
Padme closed her eyes as she heard the door quietly open and shut. Padme heard Anakin's footsteps come closer to her bed. She opened her eyes when she felt the brush of his lips on her cheek.  
  
"I knew you were awake," said Anakin, who was standing next to the bed.  
  
Padme sat up, feeling very small next to his towering stature.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Padme, angry at Anakin for making her worry so much.  
  
"That is of no concern to you," said Anakin, his voice containing a slight edge.  
  
"Anakin, what is happening to you? You're always so distant to me. Why can't you tell me?" said Padme.  
  
"I said it is not your concern. Just drop it. Now," said Anakin angrily.  
  
Suddenly Padme stood up and fell into his arms, hugging him with all the strength and love she could muster. "Anakin, I'm just worried. I'm worried that someday you may never come home," said Padme.  
  
Anakin didn't reply, he just hugged her in silence. He was shocked to see her face was stained with tears when they let go of each other.  
  
"Anakin, there is something I must tell you," said Padme. "I'm…p- pregnant!" she burst out, throwing herself on the bed in a fit of hysterical tears.  
  
For awhile Anakin said nothing, letting the news sink in. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Anakin, I'm positive, I'm not mistaken," assured Padme, in between sobs, her voice muffled by the pillow she that she cried into.  
  
Padme looked up when Anakin didn't say anything for several minutes.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" said Padme.  
  
"Padme, what is there to say?" said Anakin. "You're pregnant. You're going to be a mother."  
  
"And you're going to be a father," said Padme.  
  
Anakin sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "Padme," he began, "I've never had a real father, I'm just not sure I know how to be one."  
  
"What are you saying? You don't *want* this baby?" asked Padme, alarmed.  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. I love you and I'm willing to try, you just have to be patient with me," said Anakin, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Of course I will, Anakin," said Padme.  
  
Both were silent for a few moments until Padme spoke.  
  
"You know," she said, "that was the first time in awhile that you've said those words."  
  
"What words?" asked Anakin, puzzled.  
  
"I love you," replied Padme.  
  
Anakin sighed. "Padme, I know I haven't been myself lately, and… I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, Anakin, forget it," said Padme, pulling him down into the bed next to her. For awhile they just lay there, listening to one another breath.  
  
"Anakin," said Padme, "I'm glad you're home."  
  
All she got in reply was a soft sigh. As Padme fell asleep in Anakin's arms, she wondered if perhaps Verula was right. Maybe things would be back to normal. That night, Padme dreamed about the future and what wonderful things it would bring for her and Anakin. She was sure her dream would come true.  
  
But in the morning, he was gone.  
  
A/N2: If Anakin sounds a little mean, I'm sorry. He's just going through a lot. If you're wondering about him leaving, don't worry, he's not gone for good. He just needs time to think. He'll be back, I promise. Please review! Pretty please? All comments are welcome! 


End file.
